


他是狼

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Summary: 普是一匹特立独行 桀骜不驯的孤狼 自幼年时就与种群分离 一狼独自在森林里摸爬滚打 练就了一身的伤痕和不拘教化的野性独是一个小国的年龄最小也最受冷落的王子 因很少与人交流 他就与动物做朋友 对动物温柔且有耐心 他有三只狗 是个优秀的训犬师独的哥哥们带独去森林打猎 在独会经过的地方设下陷阱想要让独丧生森林或者任他在野兽出没的森林里自生自灭 这样皇位争夺就又少了一个竞争对手单纯如独没有想到哥哥们会如此狠心 毫无防备地中了计 在他误入陷阱身受重伤已经绝望地等待死亡之际一匹白狼出现了 叼着他的衣领把他带回了自己的洞穴或许是出于对森林里从未出现过新鲜事物的好奇 普并没有立即将独吞吃入腹 而是把他养在自己的领地待他伤势好转 恢复成细皮嫩肉的状态再吃(这是它的初衷)独受伤无法逃走 不想回去面见薄情的父兄不愿逃走 同他一起打猎的哥哥们向父皇传达了他们将弟弟弄丢且多次搜寻无果的深深“歉意”并为他们可怜的弟弟举行了一场风光的葬礼 葬礼过后再无人问津这位早夭的小王子 从此一狼一人相依为命(?)因为长期与狗狗相处 在独看来身为狼的普只是一只未经驯化且体型较大的狗狗 他从不在乎他是否会被这匹野狼吃掉 就算被吃掉又如何？它救了他一命再重新要回去又何妨？独拥有他自己也没意识到的超强驯兽能力 但他并没有驯化普 一匹孤狼的野性是不会被驯化的 只是他让它学会了收敛锋芒 不去逞强做没有意义的争斗 他让它学会适时藏起獠牙收回利爪 将柔情和温软留给爱的人 他让它知道生命不仅是生存更是生活 它自己也不理解这样的感情 它只知道它有了要守护的人 它不能让让他人夺走它的所有物普的坚毅果敢和一往无前的骄傲勇敢潜移默化地影响了独 独从之前那个敏感封闭的小男孩敞开心扉变成了坚毅能独当一面的男子汉 普的存在也让独意识到自己也会有人(狼)在乎 也会成为他人(狼)的掌中宝心头肉 当然 和普在一起的野外生活也让独独学习了一些野外生存技巧和护理技巧总之是相互救赎的两个人和狼 相互救赎可太戳我了
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. 正篇

**Author's Note:**

> 🐺是狼普子独的正篇  
> 🐺标题取得真的很屑 别骂了别骂了  
> 🐺独独的体质严格来说也不算双性 因为Omega本来就长了批ˊ_>ˋ没错 是阴道插入 内射成结

路德维希感觉自己怪怪的。  
脸颊发烫，浑身酸软，呼吸变得急促。更糟糕的是，他的后穴还变得格外濡湿滑腻。  
本就不大的洞穴里弥漫着他信息素的味道——这是这个年幼的omega初次情潮，但他并不知道自己发情了。可怜的小朋友只能瑟缩在洞穴最阴暗的角落里，夹紧双腿，不安地用指甲抠挖着脚边的泥土。他在等待他的狼朋友——他的基尔回家。

狼灵敏的嗅觉让基尔伯特在远处就嗅到了信息素的味道。它急忙地飞奔回洞穴想确认他的男孩还是否安全——一个手无缚鸡之力的人类男孩在原始密林中贪婪的捕食者眼中不过是变了样的兔子。那可是它的领地、它的猎物，它绝不拱手让人。  
洞穴里的气味比它想象中的更加浓郁，在离群索居之前它也从未闻到有任何一只母狼会散发出这般强烈的信息素。男孩在阴影里抱着肩膀瑟瑟发抖，小声抽噎着，嘴里念叨着“基尔…基尔…我好害怕”  
白狼从未看到过这样的场景——即使是在从陷阱里叼出这个被遗弃的人类男孩的那一天——基尔伯特发出了一声低吼宣示了它的回归。男孩本想上前迎接，却发现自己的双腿无力，已经无法站立。他只能拍拍地面，有气无力地呼唤他的伙伴。  
“基尔乖孩子，快到这里来。”  
换作平日，基尔伯特一定会摇着尾巴乖乖地钻进他的怀里，来一个大型犬式的撒娇。但狼终究不是路德维希寝宫里的小狗，它可是一只野兽。基尔伯特不疾不徐地踱着步子将男孩逼向角落，赤色的竖瞳在黑暗中格外炽热。他看过这样的基尔伯特，不过是在它捕猎的时候。这是他第一次看到它对自己露出这样的目光——有捕猎者对猎物的渴求，还有…Alpha对Omega的欲望

是我想多了吧，它不会伤害我的——真的吗？  
基尔伯特把男孩摁倒在被称为“床”的草垛上，遮住了他视线范围内仅剩的光。它的喉头发出闷雷般的低吼，听得路德维希不寒而栗。  
“基尔 别闹了…我有些难受 你能陪一陪我吗…”  
可路德维希的乞求在基尔伯特听来只是陌生的音节，它只知道眼前这个Omega需要它。  
它用爪子摁住少年的肩膀，用獠牙粗蛮地撕咬他的衣物。单薄的衣物被白狼撕得粉碎后扔在一边，成了一堆无用的破布。光洁的上身因突然接触到寒冷的空气而起了一层鸡皮，白狼的体温让他无意识地朝它温暖的怀里蹭动。基尔伯特粗糙的毛发磨蹭到他乳尖那一瞬间的快感让他像触电般远离了它的身体，他突然意识到原本穿戴整齐的他已是衣不蔽体。除了母亲以外，没有人看过他赤裸的身体，而现在眼前却有一匹狼正虎视眈眈地盯着他。  
路德维希的惊慌失措明显取悦了基尔伯特，它的红瞳眸色又深了一些。  
刚才是他的衣服，现在是他——  
白狼伏在他身上，吻去他眼角的泪水，又伸出舌头后舔舐他浅薄的唇，打开口腔，肥厚的舌便探入其中，卷着那小舌吮吸，又扫过里面的每一处缝隙，描摹着牙龈，略过牙齿，掠夺着仅有的氧气，也夺走了这个发情的Omega最后的理智。路德维希本想推开这具把他压制住的身躯，但Omega的本性让他无法拒绝这个强大的Alpha。心中的抗拒和羞耻变成了娇声的呢喃，他干脆将头埋进它的毛发里，闻着它身上草地和太阳的味道。  
基尔伯特的味道抚平了路德维希躁动难耐的心，却也让他流出了更多的爱液。后穴也瘙痒饥渴到近乎难以忍受，单纯的亲吻似乎已经满足不了他了。他的自尊不允许他对他的基尔发出“基尔乖孩子…痒…要舔一舔”的请求，但他甜腻的信息素无疑把他出卖了。  
不等路德维希开口，基尔伯特就冷不丁地用嘴扯下了路德维希的裤子。小孩惊叫一声，用手捂住了双腿之间，紧抿双唇不停地摇着头  
“基尔…那里不可以…”  
虽是这么说，但被手遮住的阴茎流出的前液却从指缝中渗出来，顺着指尖流淌。基尔伯特抬起头，伸出舌头，像初次品尝雨水的幼狼一样品尝着男孩的爱液。白狼用自己的长吻顶弄开他的手。有了体液的润滑，鼻尖十分顺利地开拓着会阴地带浅浅的肉缝 ，湿漉漉的鼻子轻轻地磨蹭按压那颗樱桃核一般小小的阴蒂。它甚至还吸吸鼻头，嗅了嗅小孩蜜液的气味。它并没有就此放过他，它把舌头伸入了肉缝中，一边舔一边吮吸着他的阴蒂和阴唇，用它那宽大的舌面包裹轻碾着它们，舌头一下一下地扫过路德维希从未被开发过的、敏感的阴道口 ，舌尖抵着那个小入口往里挤。基尔伯特用灵活的舌头操开了路德维希的窄窄的阴道，湿热的痒意刺激得路德维希本能地想合拢腿，基尔伯特被夹住了嘴，发出了不满的哼哼声。路德维希羞得把脸埋进了基尔伯特的毛发里，还要用手立起脸边原本服帖的毛，让它们能完全把自己通红的脸遮住。他委屈地小声道歉  
“对不起嘛基尔…”

路德维希不得不承认，他喜欢被舔。他是个Omega，蛰伏在身体里的情欲似乎更容易通过这个让他难以启齿的部位得到宣泄。他稚嫩的阴道在情动时却像一颗烂熟胀裂的桃子，不住地分泌着黏稠的汁水。现在那里酸痒难耐，迫切地渴望被填满。平日里情绪少有波动的路德维希现在却像一只被带离水底的小鱼，浑身发热，被渴望和祈盼折磨着。他的身体不受控制地濡湿，那些黏滑的液体顺着腿根流淌。如果得不到满足，他仿佛就会因此枯竭，在干涸中死去。  
“基尔乖孩子，可以…再舔舔我吗…”  
基尔伯特舔舐着从他腿间流出的汁液，又逆着液体流动的方向向上再次抵达了那片迦南之地。它只露出一点点舌尖，像喝着盘子里的牛奶的小狗快速地舔弄着。下身传来了咕叽咕叽的水声，听得路德维希脸红心跳。他稚嫩的性器被舔得又痒又舒服，分泌出了更多蜜液。基尔伯特卷起舌头把汁液带入口中吞吃入腹，吞毕还用舌头舔了一圈嘴边，生怕漏掉任何一滴甘露。它发出一声满意的长嚎，不知是为了夸赞它的男孩，还是为了向它的同类炫耀。路德维希难堪极了，红着脸地拍打着白狼的头  
“基尔你干嘛啊！你这个笨蛋…”

基尔伯特不再在穴口徘徊，这次它直接将舌头戳刺进内里，小孩的身体因此明显颤抖了一下，连绵不绝地发出哼哼唧唧的甜蜜呻吟。舌苔粗糙的厮磨让路德维希的内壁不住地收缩起来，带动阴道口的肌肉一下下挤压基尔伯特的舌头。  
“基尔…基尔…”  
路德维希有些招架不住，从他的穴内更深处的地方开始涌起欲望。他渴望着被摩擦，渴望着被爱抚。

这也是基尔伯特第一次做这种事，但这只聪明的狼总是能无师自通地发现一些有趣的地方。基尔伯特的舌头很长，即使只是毫无章法的胡乱戳刺也能刺激到路德维希的欲望深处。当它的舌尖不经意间触碰到一处突起的小点时，绵长的低吟就会突变成了略带颤音的惊叫。路德维希的反应让它想起了曾经被它摁住尾巴的无助小兔，它顿时玩心大发，加快了舔弄的频率。路德维希被舔得浑身酥麻，触电一般颤抖着。他的腺体开始不断地散发出浓郁的信息素香气，撩拨得基尔伯特情迷意乱。它粗暴地将小孩翻了过来，趴在了他的背上，伸着鼻子去嗅他作为香气源头的后颈腺体。基尔伯特火热的身体从后面压住他，嘴唇如同羽毛一般轻扫过他的肩胛。它粗糙的毛发把他弄得痒痒的，一种如纵游在云端一般的舒适感盘踞身下，他的腰腹也因此温暖起来。与此同时，他感受到有什么炽热的东西抵在他的臀瓣上，灼烧着他的神经  
“基尔……”

可抵住臀瓣的炽热却未如他料想的那样直接进入——

基尔伯特总是能让他想起他在宫中唯一的朋友：他的小狗。他依赖基尔伯特，他依恋它，他枕着它的胸膛憩息，听着它的喘息入眠。它带他在森林中穿梭打闹，它把他推倒，一起滚过盛放着蓝色矢车菊的小山坡。停下后基尔伯特总是会伸出舌头舐去他脸颊上的尘土，把他舔得湿漉漉的，又亦或是爱怜地含住他的头，把他困在自己的怀中……可这只凶恶的野兽灼眼的赤瞳总是能将他从对小狗的回忆中拉回，它毕竟不是他顺从的宠物——基尔伯特在他心里到底是什么？是把他从深渊中拉拽出来的恩人，是陪伴他度过密林时光的守护者，还是……

它庞大的身躯将他笼罩在阴影之下，将他困在自己肉身铸成的笼中。基尔伯特从来都是一个强势的爱人，它总是在性事过程中死死地咬住对方的后颈皮，让对方完全处于自己的控制之下，这一次也不例外。白狼伸出爪子将小孩的头往下压 一口叼住了他幼嫩的后颈肌肤。  
路德维希因这猛然间的刺痛一下子射了出来，哼哼唧唧着瘫倒在草垛上。高潮余韵让他变得格外敏感，随着前端的满足释放，他的后穴却空虚瘙痒起来。他本能地颤抖着嫩臀，邀请着对方进入——刚才湿热暧昧的舔弄似乎还没有满足这只小馋猫，抑或说这确是他内心渴望的外化——虽然他自己都没意识到这株春芽正在他的心田慢慢发芽。

借着方才舔舐产生的体液的润滑，基尔伯特的性器顺利地扩张开了两瓣软肉，来到了深处隐蔽的入口。它在狭窄的穴口打着圈，想让紧绷的褶皱放松一些。可在它的热身运动做完刚进入了一小寸的时候，身下的人却发出了一声略带哭腔的呢喃。  
懂事的小孩并不想扫了对方的兴致，他一只手紧紧握住铺盖在草垛上的稻草，另一只手捂住嘴不让自己发出声。他的指尖已经发白，但颤抖的哭声还是从指缝中泄出。他感觉自己应该是被撕裂了，下身被有着硕大的冠部和异于常人的尺寸的性器充斥着。那种程度的进入完全不是舌头能够比拟的，更何况他还只是一个未被完全开苞的处子，要深入谈何容易？

“基尔 基尔 可不可以慢一点…”  
他还是没把“痛”这个字说出口。基尔伯特嗅着他变得苦涩的信息素，察觉到了他羞于言说的痛苦。它舔去了他因疼痛渗出的冷汗，大尾巴有意无意地轻扫着他的小腿。  
笨拙的白狼不知怎样才能安抚他脆弱的小人儿，只得焦急地低嚎着。它犹豫地撤身想把让它心爱的小孩流泪不止的东西拔出体外，却被摁住了下肢。  
“不要！我不许你出去！”路德维希不知怎的，突然倔强起来。明明疼得直流泪，却不允许他的基尔从自己体内抽离。

这样进退两难的尴尬局面让聪明的狼也犯了难，它用湿漉漉的鼻头去点了点小孩的鼻尖，偏过头用脸边的柔软蓬松的鬃毛蹭蹭他的脖子，用狼的方式哄着他先退出他的身体，再用唇舌再将他微肿的下身舔舐湿润了一遍。  
在重新进入他之前，它咬上了路德维希的腺体。獠牙刺破那层汗湿的肌肤，在腺体内注入了自己的信息素。腥甜的血味充斥着它的口腔，让它想起了流着血在它爪下无助呻吟的小鹿。一股莫名的渴望冲上它的大脑，它舔了舔唇边，赤瞳里闪耀着贪婪——它等这一刻实在太久了，现在它要开始用餐了。

这一次要比先前顺利了一些，他们互相配合着进进退退，歇歇停停。突破了最难进的一段之后，基尔伯特明显感觉到来自那处湿热的阻力变小了。它便大着胆子，一鼓作气直捣黄龙，插入了小孩甬道的最深处——虽然它还有大半截露在外边。  
聪明的狼吸取上一次的教训，决意变换一个姿势，让自己能够看到他的正脸——它可不想再让他埋在草垛里默默流泪。基尔伯特抓住路德维希的肩膀，将小孩翻过身来。但它好像没意识到自己的巨物还在对方身子里，它略显粗暴的翻转动作让自己茎身上暴起的青筋碾磨到了那个会让路德维希浑身颤抖肉穴痉挛的地方，刺激得小孩忍不住发出娇声的呻吟。

阴茎摩擦过他内壁的滋味非常奇妙，有点痛，但更多的是酥痒酸麻，总体来说还是舒服的。  
“嗯……嗯……还想要”  
看上去Alpha的信息素补充并没有把陷入强烈情潮的Omega从欲望的泥沼中解救出，反而还更加刺激了他内心原始的渴望。他甚至无师自通地稍微抬高了下身，自己摸索出了角度和力度，双手扶着基尔伯特的阴茎往里推了一点。他慢慢地尝试着坐下，一点一点地吞进那巨物。  
这般光景对于初尝“人”事的基尔伯特冲击可不小，平时对自己的热情示爱有些无所适从。时而不时地还要与自己保持一段距离的小孩现在却主动攀上它的茎身自己动了起来，它暂时丢掉了温柔的大狗狗的面具 ，再难自持地摁住路德维希的肩膀 ，快速顶胯在他又湿又紧的小嫩穴里疯狂地戳刺起来。

其实基尔伯特把他翻转过来不仅仅是不忍心看他的男孩独自流泪，还有一个更大的原因是，他想让这个男孩看看自己的下身会被顶弄成什么样子。  
基尔伯特把路德维希头枕着的草垛周围的稻草再刨过来一些，把小孩的头垫高，让他能更好地看见自己的下身——野兽抽插进入时平坦的小腹上凸起又平复，路德维希甚至能隐约看到阴茎的形状。这实在是太过于羞耻，路德维希从未想过自己曾经羞于提起、甚至从未触碰过的器官能吞下那么大的东西。  
基尔伯特甚至伸出爪子把路德维希的手放在他自己的小腹上，让他的手指也感受到阴茎抽动的轨迹  
“不要……基尔，这、这太过了”  
路德维希的身体总是比他的言语要诚实得多，他颤动不已的内壁紧紧地绞住基尔伯特的茎身，吮吸般夹咬着它的肉棒。

不断的冲刺之下，它似乎冲破开了穴内一处更深的屏障。高热的紧致柔软和顿时不受控制地涌出的液体刺激着它努力地继续深入——它知道它来到了最终目的地，他的生殖腔。  
路德维希的呻吟声前所未有地拔高，他的基尔在他的生殖腔内攻城略地，一直操干着那处最敏感最柔软的所在。他感觉让他脚趾绷直的强烈酥麻感在他阴茎的前端大量聚集，在漫溢的快感侵袭下，他紧紧地抱住他最爱的野兽，挺着腰射了出来。这一回的高潮比上一次强烈了无数倍，他的全身甚至因此一下一下地抽搐起来，穴口也剧烈地收缩吸紧了基尔的阴茎。  
刚射过的的路德维希紧的就像刚才刚开苞时那样，湿软的肉壁紧紧地绞住它的阴茎，强烈的麻痒感刺激得它也有想射精的冲动。  
“唔…好舒服” 路德维希在缓过了巅峰的眩晕后再次感觉到了快感，那感觉让他舒爽到近乎麻木。

待他缓过高潮的眩晕恢复了一些理智，他才感到难为情极了。从小受过严格教育的他在此之前甚至从未探索过自己的身体，也羞于提起自己身下那长着小小阴蒂和羞涩洞口的女穴。他的父母是虔诚的信徒，对床第之间的污秽之事闭口不谈。懵懂的Omega甚至以为只有自己有那道多出的肉缝，还为自己是有身体缺陷的“怪人”而自卑了许久——而现在他那青涩的私处正被这只白毛总是被弄得脏兮兮的狼占据着！

基尔在他的身体里！当路德维希意识到这个事实的时候一种强烈的羞耻感填满了他的大脑，从他稚嫩的脸颊和耳根子里渗出来，在基尔伯特看来红得像褪了皮的小兔。他无意间撞到过父母正在进行的床第之欢，他明白这种事应该是人与人才能做的吧。但是…但是他的第一次就是和一只狼……况且他还一直把它当作自己的朋友，而他正在和好朋友做这种事！他不敢细想了，他环住白狼的脖子把头埋进它胸前蓬松的绒毛里  
“基尔你这个坏蛋……”  
基尔伯特不明白他窝在自己肩颈之间说的其实是怪罪自己的话，它只知道它的男孩把自己抱紧，将两人的身体拉近——看来他还没满足呢！  
基尔伯特加快了抽插速度，囊袋撞击臀肉发出的啪啪声响彻了整个洞穴。它一次比一次更深入，巨大的冠部几乎都要将他小小的生殖腔填满。路德维希紧致的甬道像长了无数个章鱼小触手一样吮吸着基尔伯特的茎身，每当他抽身时都会依依不舍地挽留住它。  
在生殖腔不断地开合夹吸之下，茎身痉挛起来，在甬道内上下乱动撞击着湿热的内壁。基尔伯特长嚎一声，像是在雀跃地欢呼——它知道它快要成结了。

开心归开心，它还是害怕会伤到小孩的身体。它抽身想要退出小孩的体内，在他双腿之间射出。但当阴茎正准备抽离时，却被对方的小手紧紧握住  
“基尔，继续，拜托你继续…”

被亲人众叛亲离，被国民逐渐忘记，他身为王子已在这个小国成为了人们过往的记忆和饭后谈资。他曾经熟悉的“人”已将他抛弃在这原始的密林当中，而基尔伯特，这只不谙人事的狼，却成了他在这个世界上唯一能依靠的存在。他们互相拥有，或者说他愿意被这只白狼拥有——以成为它的Omega的方式。他双臂环着白狼的肩颈，在它的眼睑落下轻轻的一个吻  
“没关系的 基尔”

基尔伯特像是听懂了他的话，用舌头撬开他的齿贝，与他唇舌交缠，交换了一个黏湿热情的吻。它重新进入甬道做起了最后的冲刺，它一边抽送一边亲吻男孩的额头、脸颊、嘴唇，一遍又一遍。随即挺身将一大股滚烫的浓精灌满了他的体内，精液灼烧着他生殖腔的内壁。基尔伯特的前端变成一个巨大的肉结，堵在生殖腔口，锁住内里的精液。比小孩拳头小不了多少的肉结和大量的液体一起堵在路德维希的生殖腔里，他不禁发出了难受的低吟。  
“嗯……基尔 我的肚子好胀…”  
他的肚子比他在宫里美餐一顿后还要鼓胀，平坦的腹部这时却像怀孕了的Omega一样股起了一个小山包。路德维希看着自己的肚子，涨红了脸，他用力想把白狼推开。他把自己的弄得生疼，对方却一动不动。白狼发出了得意的嚎叫，他这才意识到它前端的肉结把他们俩紧紧地锁在了一起  
“基尔伯特！你！”

孤高的基尔伯特在狼群里时一向对母狼和小狼崽的温情时刻不屑一顾，甚至还要呲着牙去吓唬缩在母狼怀里撒娇的小奶狼。而现在的它做着它曾经最轻蔑的事——这个软乎乎的人类小孩正窝在自己怀中安睡，而它还忍不住用下巴摩挲小孩的头，还爱怜地轻舔他粉扑扑的脸颊。

前端的肉结终于解开，生殖腔内突然消失带来的落差感让路德维希不适地哼哼着。他睡眼朦胧，在基尔怀里像毛毛虫一样扭动着。他的动作让甬道内的阴茎往外挤了一截，基尔伯特以为他再难忍受自己粗壮的性器，正厌恶地排斥自己。基尔伯特耷拉下耳朵，有些委屈，但还是像一只听话的大狗一样乖乖地把自己的性器从小孩体内抽离。  
但它明显是会错了意。当它的前端已到达穴口时，它明显感觉到了这狭窄的小口还留恋地吮吸着它。它虽有不舍，但还是不想小孩屁股受累，仅是用湿漉漉的舌尖点了点小孩的乳头，激得他颤抖着将最后的部分挤出。  
当茎身完全抽离的那一刻，小孩的下身发出了“啵”的响声，像是为这次结合开了一瓶庆功的香槟。粗大的阴茎把原本紧致的穴口撑的极大，夜视能力极佳的基尔伯特若是凑近一些 说不定还能看到内壁上仍不断痉挛的软肉。  
但也有不用凑近就可以看到的画面——浑身透着粉色红晕的小孩下身正不断地流着水，野生的狼没有尝过香槟的滋味，但它倒是十分乐意吞下小孩分泌出的汁液。它小心翼翼地舐去了溅在肉瓣上的液体，然后又将舌头深入，舌尖快速挑弄着阴唇，将不断涌出的液体吸入口中，还咕咚咕咚地发出吞咽的声音——它的本意本来是想用舌头帮路德维希清理干净穴口的浊液，可敏感的小孩在它的舔舐之下反而渗出了更多黏湿暧昧的液体。身体的本能让路德维希又羞又恼，他只得让对方先停下来  
“基尔…唔！别、别舔了，越舔流得越多了…”  
不想刚才的事再次重演，路德维希还是硬着头皮说出了让他无比害臊的话。他不想纵容基尔伯特再乱来，要不然今天一整天都别想做其他事了！他用力推搡着基尔伯特的头，基尔伯特这次难得听话地把头挪开了——虽然它并不乐意，还嗷呜嗷呜地发出不满的嚎叫。

基尔伯特放弃了对路德维希穴口的进攻，上前几步走到了他的面前，将下身悬在路德维希的小脸上方，向他展示自己傲人的性器。基尔伯特认为，路德维希在享受完它的服务后也应该舔舔自己——狼喜欢舔舐，尤其是爱侣之间。它甚至把阴茎抵在他的唇瓣上，期盼他的男孩能舔舔他(的阴茎)。  
它的尾巴兴奋地摇晃着，有意无意地扫过他两粒乳尖，让两个可怜的小东西又一次硬挺起来。路德维希羞得闭紧了双眼，尝试着把基尔伯特庞大的身躯推开。

许久没有动静，路德维希以为基尔伯特真的乖乖地撤走下身。终于放心张开眼，却发现那东西还悬在眼前。而阴茎上红色的液体显得格外地刺眼，是血！  
路德维希以为他心爱的基尔在刚才激烈的性事中不慎受伤，想要起身帮他处理伤口。刚发力准备坐正，腰部剧烈的疼痛就让他再次瘫软倒下，臀瓣摩擦也让他屁股处的痛感更加明显 路德维希这才意识到，流血的……好像是自己。  
“基尔伯特！！你这个坏孩子！”  
路德维希气极了，他一把把基尔伯特推开，转过身，把身体挪到了草垛另一头，决意这辈子都不要再理这个不知轻重的坏蛋 ……不过，一辈子好像有点太长了 ，那就半辈子！基尔伯特伸出爪子试探地搭在小孩肩上，轻轻地抚摸他的背。该痛的地方还是很痛…抚摸可解决不了问题！不过它能感知到我的情绪了，在训犬方面来说我应该奖励他才行……那好吧，那我就十年后再跟它说话吧。基尔伯特观察着对方的神态，似乎没有刚才那么生气了。于是它又讨好似地舔了舔他的手背，见小孩没有反抗，它又得寸进尺地将舌头伸入了指缝之间，把他弄得痒酥酥的。  
“基尔伯特你干嘛！”路德维希显然被这种暧昧的挑逗吓到了，他赶紧缩回手，再次把通红的脸别到一边，装作无事发生。  
“你别过来，我还没原谅你呢”  
说好的十年不跟它讲话，我怎么又脱口而出了？！基尔伯特，好狡诈…！  
——他对我讲话了就是原谅我了吧！聪明的基尔伯特在处理它与这个人类小孩的感情时却变成了世界上最笨的狼。它真的以为小孩原谅它了！于是像往常一样一下扑在他身上，含住了小孩脸颊上的软肉怜爱地吮吸起来 。  
“基尔！！我还没……唔” 白狼热情的湿吻赌住了他的嘴，让他来不及反抗。  
吻毕，白狼发出了一声欢快的长啸，仿佛在说  
“本大爷就是最幸福的狼—————嗷呜！”


	2. 吸jiojio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很！短！的番外1

路德维希陪这只比小狼崽还精力旺盛的白狼玩了一天，今天他格外的累 。还没来得及像往常那样把自己裹进白狼的大尾巴，他就瘫倒在了草垛上。  
睡着了的路德维希抱着自己的双腿蜷缩成了初生幼兽的模样。没有大尾巴作为被子，他的脚就这么光裸地耷拉着。路德维希的脚趾带着小孩的稚气，像刚从豆荚里剥出的一颗颗嫩黄色的小豌豆，幼嫩又圆润。但因为白天赤足陪基尔伯特在森林里疯跑过后，他的脚丫上还粘着脏兮兮的泥土。基尔伯特百无聊赖地趴在地上，抬眼看着窝在草垛里呼吸声均匀的小孩，像是被挠了肚皮上的软毛一样，心痒痒的，身后的尾巴不由自主地晃动着。它现在就像一只等待开饭的大狗，不过大狗想吃的是狗粮，它想吃的是埋在草垛里的这颗小土豆。  
基尔伯特站起了身绕到了小孩的脚边，冷不丁地，它嘴尖微张，舌头在指尖打着转，讨好似的将他的脚心和脚背舔了个遍，舐去了上面的尘土，将土腥味取代为自己的味道。白狼粗糙舌面磨过脚心的痒意险些破坏了小孩的美梦，他皱起眉头发出嗔怪的呓语，将脚丫往回缩了一些。基尔伯特并没有因为小孩突然的动作而放弃舔舐，它一口含住了小孩肉嘟嘟的大拇指，发出滋滋作响的吮吸声，甚至用狼牙把两只指头轻轻靠拢，卷起舌头在指缝中来回穿刺。  
“额嗯……别闹了基尔…痒”


	3. 山洞壁尻！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐺很！短！的番外2  
> 🐺狼狼普发情了！强上了可怜小男孩

小孩根本没那么大力气挣脱反抗一只成年野狼。

他浑身发软，双腿大开跪坐在地上，手臂无力地倚在石壁上。身体只能随着狼抽插的动作上下律动，单薄的衣服轻而易举地被撕烂。光裸的肌肤在野兽利爪的压制下就这么贴在石壁上，那两点可怜的肉粒就随着身体的移动摩擦着粗糙的表面上。凹凸不平的表面刺激着小孩敏感的乳头，就像是基尔伯特在用狼牙小心翼翼地研磨一般。  
痛，但那快感让他头皮发麻。硬挺的小肉棒一下一下地触碰到石壁上凸起的小颗粒，激得小家伙兴奋地跳动。他也像是变成了发情的小母鹿，不由自主地挺胸去刮蹭石壁。但没过多久，痛感没过了快感，小孩对刚才自己的行为又羞又悔，可白狼却没有要停下来的意思。  
他不知如何是好，只能咬着嘴唇压抑着泪水，基尔伯特闻到了他变得苦涩的信息素，抽出了阴茎把小孩翻转过来。只见粉嫩小巧的乳肉被磨得像熟透了的樱桃一样红肿，乳尖还渗出了点点血珠。  
丝丝的血腥气顺着基尔伯特的鼻腔直冲上大脑，撩拨着本就敏感的神经。白狼的喉头发出了闷雷般的哼声，舌头舔过獠牙，冷不丁地凑到路德维希的胸前，学着吃奶的小奶狼的样子舔舐着急需安抚的乳头。它的动作不算温柔，却还是惹得小孩发出阵阵娇嗔。  
“基尔……唔…不要，它过一会就好了！别、别舔了……啊！”


	4. 蠢狼哄妻失败实录

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超！短！的番外3

小孩根本没那么大力气挣脱反抗一只成年野狼。

他浑身发软，双腿大开跪坐在地上，手臂无力地倚在石壁上。身体只能随着狼抽插的动作上下律动，单薄的衣服轻而易举地被撕烂。光裸的肌肤在野兽利爪的压制下就这么贴在石壁上，那两点可怜的肉粒就随着身体的移动摩擦着粗糙的表面上。凹凸不平的表面刺激着小孩敏感的乳头，就像是基尔伯特在用狼牙小心翼翼地研磨一般。  
痛，但那快感让他头皮发麻。硬挺的小肉棒一下一下地触碰到石壁上凸起的小颗粒，激得小家伙兴奋地跳动。他也像是变成了发情的小母鹿，不由自主地挺胸去刮蹭石壁。但没过多久，痛感没过了快感，小孩对刚才自己的行为又羞又悔，可白狼却没有要停下来的意思。  
他不知如何是好，只能咬着嘴唇压抑着泪水，基尔伯特闻到了他变得苦涩的信息素，抽出了阴茎把小孩翻转过来。只见粉嫩小巧的乳肉被磨得像熟透了的樱桃一样红肿，乳尖还渗出了点点血珠。  
丝丝的血腥气顺着基尔伯特的鼻腔直冲上大脑，撩拨着本就敏感的神经。白狼的喉头发出了闷雷般的哼声，舌头舔过獠牙，冷不丁地凑到路德维希的胸前，学着吃奶的小奶狼的样子舔舐着急需安抚的乳头。它的动作不算温柔，却还是惹得小孩发出阵阵娇嗔。  
“基尔……唔…不要，它过一会就好了！别、别舔了……啊！”


End file.
